No More Sorrow: A Harry Potter Songfic
by Chewy Nemesis
Summary: Harry is fed up with Dumbledore on the night the he picks him up from the Dursleys before sixth year. Rating because I'm paranoid. Songfic to No More Sorrow by Linkin Park.


**A/N Hello readers, I'm not that big on Author's Notes, but just letting people know that I've hit Writer's Block on my other story Jak and Daxter: Changing Time, so I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone. Please review either fic, and Peace Out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**No More Sorrow – a Songfic**

Harry sat in his room in Privet Drive, the letter from Dumbledore balled in his hand. He was coming tonight.

_Are you lost in your lies_

_Do you tell yourself I don't realise_

It was the summer after his fifth year of Hogwarts, and Harry was lamenting the loss of Sirius. The loss had woken him up to all that Dumbledore had failed to tell him, failed to prepare him for. Even after all of his lies, it seemed Dumbledore expected him to take the sob story and that would make it alright.

Dumbledore seemed to think that giving Harry the information he sought after all these years would make it right, but it was useless now that he had already lost so much, and no amount of information would bring back his Godfather or his chance at a semi-normal life. Or a healthy life. Or a life that wasn't utterly miserable.

_You're crusade's a disguise_

_Replaced freedom with fear_

_You trade money for lives_

Harry reflected on himself, on how he had been acting. It was rather obvious in hindsight that his worldview of the Wizarding World and Dumbledore was askew, as he had held it in his heart that Dumbledore and the school he ran saved him from a life with the Dursleys. All it took was a few choice words from Hagrid and a meeting with the Weasleys (what were the chances that would happen?) to firmly ingrain the ideals of Right and Wrong, Light and Dark.

_I'm aware of what you've done_

Draco didn't help matters, but he was a just bratty kid, not the root of all evil.

Knocking downstairs shook him out of his thoughts. Harry heard his uncle curse, fall out of bed, and stomp down to the living room, presumably turning the light on and wrenching the door open. Harry scowled, and got off his bed to meet the Headmaster, his wand held tightly in his clenched right hand, the letter dropping to the floor forgotten.

"Good Evening, you must be Mr Dursley. I daresay Harry has…" He trailed off as he saw Harry reach the foot of the stairs.

_No, no more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has come to be replaced_

"Harry, my boy, what ever is the matter?"

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore. Wherever do I start?"

_I see pain, I see need_

_I see liars and fiends_

_Abuse power with greed_

"How about the fact that the only reason I'm here is to clean up your mess! Why didn't you put Tom Riddle down like a rabid dog the moment he became a serious threat! That little stunt of yours – wishing the problem will go away so you can save him for the _Greater Good_ - cost me my parents, and my normal life!

And then, you couldn't even let me be raised as a healthy boy learning magic at a young age to avenge their deaths, or even tell me the whole story so I could work with it. Are you TRYING to ruin my life?"

_I had hope, I believed_

_But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived_

Harry trained his wand on Dumbledore

_You will pay for what you've done_

"Harry, calm down my boy, think this through. You are currently an underage wizard, and there's the Statue of Secrecy to think about."

Harry's eyes hardened, his resolve was firm.

_No, no more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has come to be replaced_

"Now, Harry, I was going to make you Quidditch Captain this year, and I hardly think that your Aunt and Uncle did anything to inspire this amount of aggression. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, if you care to recall, I am fully within my rights to..."

_Thieves and Hypocrites_

_Thieves and Hypocrites_

_Thieves and Hypocrites_

"I just want the lies to _end_ Dumbledore, can you understand that? It means that one of us has to stop."

_No, no more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has come to be replaced_

Harry looked at his wand, and in response to a need, it began to spin in the palm of his hand

_No, no more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has come to be replaced_

"I just want it to END!"

_Your time has come to be replaced_

Harry began to shake as his eyes began to glow and his magic became visible.

_Your time has come to be erased_

The wand emitted a green light.


End file.
